dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pirate Robot (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 12 Pirate Robot collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dragon Ball Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 2 *Release date: 1980's In the 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. The Pirate Robot appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes with his sword raised upward as he prepares to swipe. *Dragon Ball Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu *Release date: 1980's In the 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in a tan color base. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a tan color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. The Pirate Robot appears once in this miniature set with a tan color base. The mini rubber figurine comes with one arm raised upward and kept in a tight fist as the other holsters his machine gun equipped hand. Pieces included in this set are Android 8, General White, Nam, Ninja Murasaki, Commander Red, General Blue, Pirate Robot, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Master Roshi, Master Roshi pumped-up, Emperor Pilaf, Buyon, Major Metallitron, Colonel Silver, Goku (Kamehameha), Goku with Power Pole, Jackie Chun, Great Ape Goku, and the Kickboxer. *Imagination Series Part 7 *Release date: 2006 Released in March 2006 was the Imagination Series Part 7 installment. This gashapon series features an assortment of characters from "Dragon Ball Z" as highly detailed and imaginative miniature figures as diorama replicas. The lineup includes Pirate Robot facing Kid Goku, which portrays them in their deadly encounter, with Goku dodging the Pirate Robot’s dangerous strike as he takes to the air. Other pieces included in this diorama series are Vegeta with a rejuvenation chamber, Super Saiyan Goku battling Meta-Cooler, Porunga with Frieza attempting to wish for immortality, Goku flying while Kid Gohan follows on the Flying Nimbus, and a depiction of the scene where Majin Buu erupts and releases Evil Buu (also including Mr. Satan and Bee the puppy. These are gashapon figures and are individually packaged in plastic Dragon Balls and were randomly packed into boxes of 6. Banpresto *Plastic Model and Figure Part 1 *Release date: 2004 This set released by Banpresto in 2004 includes a snap-together piece of Pirate Robot. Although the boxart depicts the Pirate Robot in full-color, he is actually included in a grayscale format, with a punch-out and snap-together model kit base. The character comes together perfectly in a smaller scale. The set also includes a Goku figurine to go along with the Pirate Robot. The set is a part of the “Plastic Model and Figure Part 1” set and is diorama “A”. Other pieces included in this set are Bulma with her vehicle (Diorama B), Emperor Pilaf and his battle suit (Diorama C), Goku in a plane (Diorama D), and Frieza in his first form with his Frieza's Hover Pod (Diorama E). *Dragon Ball Collectible series *Release date: 2004 Released in September 2004 by Banpresto, this collectible set was a nice addition to any Dragon Ball set. It incorporated the fight between the Pirate Robot in the pirate cave and the figurines came with miniature black bases, which could be latched onto each other to create a scene. Pirate Robot comes his deadly weapons on both hands, one having his sharp sword, and the other hand being the pulse rifle. The figure incorporates all the Pirate Robot’s features and nicely completes the chapter of the pirate cave, involving all the characters in this debacle. Others that can be connected to this set are Bulma, Krillin, Goku, and General Blue. *Dragon Ball Ichiban Kuji Select Machines *Release date: 2013 In July 2013, a very nice Dragon Ball Ichiban Kuji Select Machines series was released and incorporated Pirate Robot in the set. The Pirate Robot has a very detailed appearance and comes holding his sword as well as the machine gun arm. The packaging for this set is also quite unique as it features a box package and a bubble showcasing the figure inside. Standing at 17 cm, this is one of Banpresto's unique pieces released as a part of the Ichiban Kuji Select Machines set and is designated as "Prize C" of the set. The Select Machines set has also incorporated Emperor Pilaf's Robot as "Prize B" and Goku with Gohan riding a mechanized walking bike as "Prize A." Additionally, there were some other prizes included in the Select Machines set. "Prize F" was a variant of a towel featuring different artworks, including Goku with Oolong, Goku riding a Motorcycle, Kid Goku with headgear equipped and riding a plane, Launch on her motorbike, and Master Roshi on a mini bicycle. "Prize G" is a set of 7 different pin sets which feature various characters, and "Prize D" is a pillow cushion which features artwork of Goku with Bulma on a bike and the capsule corporation capsules as a design around the other side. "Prize H" and "Prize I" are a series of land and air vehicles featuring glowing clear see-through variants of each character riding them. "Prize H" features 3 different vehicle sets with clear riders, a plane including the World Tournament Announcer, a hover vehicle with Bulma, Goku, and Oolong, and a Red Ribbon Army officer riding a one-man helicopter. "Prize I" features Oolong's moving House-Wagon, Yamcha with Puar in their vehicle, and Monster Carrot's rabbit car. Additionally, two variants of the Pirate Robot were released for this set. The Anime Version features a green tint to the packaging and has a brighter brown coloring touch to his arms and legs. *Dragon Ball Ichiban Kuji Select Machines *Release date: 2013 In July 2013, a very nice Dragon Ball Ichiban Kuji Select Machines series was released and incorporated Pirate Robot in the set. The Pirate Robot has a very detailed appearance and comes holding his sword as well as the machine gun arm. The packaging for this set is also quite unique as it features a box package and a bubble showcasing the figure inside. Standing at 17 cm, this is one of Banpresto's unique pieces released as a part of the Ichiban Kuji Select Machines set and is designated as the Ultimate Prize of the set. The Select Machines set has also incorporated a variant of this piece as the "Prize C" of the series, Emperor Pilaf's Robot as "Prize B" and Goku with Gohan riding a mechanized walking bike as "Prize A." Additionally, there were some other prizes included in the Select Machines set. "Prize F" was a variant of a towel featuring different artworks, including Goku with Oolong, Goku riding a Motorcycle, Kid Goku with headgear equipped and riding a plane, Launch on her motorbike, and Master Roshi on a mini bicycle. "Prize G" is a set of 7 different pin sets which feature various characters, and "Prize D" is a pillow cushion which features artwork of Goku with Bulma on a bike and the capsule corporation capsules as a design around the other side. "Prize H" and "Prize I" are a series of land and air vehicles featuring glowing clear see-through variants of each character riding them. "Prize H" features 3 different vehicle sets with clear riders, a plane including the World Tournament Announcer, a hover vehicle with Bulma, Goku, and Oolong, and a Red Ribbon Army officer riding a one-man helicopter. "Prize I" features Oolong's moving House-Wagon, Yamcha with Puar in their vehicle, and Monster Carrot's rabbit car. The Manga Version features a black tint to the packaging and has a darker brown coloring touch to his arms and legs. Unifive *Museum Collection *Release date: 2004 Unifive was an independent toy company until it was bought by toy giant Bandai in 2001. It was run as a subsidiary of Bandai-owned Banpresto until 2006. The “Museum Collection” series would be a great highlight of Unifive’s involvement with the Dragon Ball franchise. Released in July, 2004, the Pirate Robot was a remarkable addition to the Museum Collection series. These diorama sets came with extreme meticulous detail and with additional environmental features, which in this case was a pirate sword. Aside from the detail placed on the Pirate Robot himself, he also came with a miniature Goku figurine, who is seen jumping and holding a serious fighting expression. The kid Goku is also highly detailed for a miniature piece, especially placing impression on his stance as well as maintaining a black base for his jumping stance to better complete the scene. Plex *Dragon Ball Anime Heroes series Part 1 *Release date: 2007 Plex has released an assortment of basic figures in the “Mini Big Head” style. Released in March 2007, this assortment, entitled “Anime Heroes” Part 1 has a wide variety of characters, including Pirate Robot. This Pirate Robot mini figure comes with a basic stance, one hand holding his sword and the other cannon-arm lowered while both legs are kept spread out. The mini figurines in this set go for a rather adorable and cute look and stand at about 4.5 cm (1.7 inches). Jakks Pacific *Dragon Ball Series 1 First Edition *Release date: 2003 Jakks Pacific added a repertoire of figures to their basic Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT lineup. A nice addition after these was the original Dragon Ball series figures, which included the Pirate Robot in the very first set and first edition. The Pirate Robot figure is one of the largest pieces released by Jakks Pacific (along with the previously released Yakon figure), making it one of the largest available pieces in the basic lineup. The figure stands at approximately 6 inches, well above the basic 5 inch height. The Pirate Robot model is very intricately designed, including the overall impression being placed on pulse blaster rifle and the overall coloring scheme having a nice airbrush texture. Others included in this same set are General Blue with Krillin, Master Roshi with Goku, and Goku with Turtle. *Trilogy 2-pack Series *Release date: 2006 Jakks Pacific has released a 2-pack of General Blue along with Pirate Robot in its original Dragon Ball series additions to the 2-pack sets. Released in 2006, this specific 2-pack comprises two previously released figures. This 2-pack is quite a rarity as it was released in scarce quantities in comparison to the Pirate Robot’s previous Jakks release. Coincidentally, this Pirate Robot figure remains the same in terms of the overall model and isn't altered but is a nice collectible due to the differential in terms of the packaging, which depicts a close up image of him on the packaging front. Model Kits *Model Kit series *Release date: 2007 This rare model kit set includes Pirate Robot attempting to strike at Goku, Krillin, and Bulma, who are seen dodging his vicious attack. He is portrayed wielding a pirate sword, slashing through a crate. Krillin, Bulma, and Goku all have a tense reaction due to facing this deadly adversary. The Pirate Robot is wonderfully designed as well, holding a sinister smile and a vicious posture as he tears through a crate. The background includes a steel construction piece and a barrel, furthermore adding to the atmosphere of the scene. The base reads the title “The Watchman of Treasure,” nicely referring to the Pirate Robot and solidifying the scene as one of Dragon Ball’s most memorable moments. This is a Point Studio piece and is produced in limited quantities. Other Point Studio pieces include Frieza in his final form with a sinister glare, and Super Buu with a fierce expression as he raises one hand in a tight fist. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise